beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
Living with Beth/Characters
There are many characters in the Living with Beth app, some are already unlocked at the start, but some are unlockable by progressing through the game. The character list is split into the following sections; Main Characters, Supporting Characters, and Guest Characters. Main Characters You are the main character; the one the whole game is based on. Whether you're a female or male, you're the one the game generally focuses on. You are best friends with Beth Callie Tatum, a well known actress, comedienne and supermodel. She heard word of you wanting to get into the fashion industry and decided to invite you to stay with her in New York and vows to help you start your career. As you progress through the game, she eventually moves to San Francisco, which leads you to find your own apartment in the city. Beth Callie Tatum is your best friend, and is the reason you are in New York. She generally calls your character "love", whatever your gender. As your best friend, she invites you to live with her in her apartment in Soho, New York until you have made a bit of money. After you have reached Level 6, however, she moves to San Francisco to be the face of a company, which leads to you buying your first apartment. At Level 10, she invites you to stay with her in San Francisco, which, according to your agent, is a good idea for some publicity. According to the game timeline, this is two months after she moves to San Fran. Louis Fern is your very first agent, obtainable after completing the after-party Beth held for her fashion show (which landed her the gig in San Fran). He generally greets your character with "my little star", whatever your gender. As your agent, he is responsible for your career. He scores you many gigs during the game. At Level 25, when you are asked to attend an audition for a movie through in Vancouver, he admits he is only specialized in being an agent to models, which leads him to hire an acting agent to go with you to Vancouver. Celeste Van-Per was initially your friendly rival in the fashion industry, but as you progress through the game, she tries her very best to sabotage your career. She generally greets your character with "honey". You first meet Celeste outside the agents office in Seventh Street, not long after reaching level 3. She comes off as "Little Ms Perfect" and attempts to flatter you with words. However, when she catches you working a shift in the coffee shop one day, she shows you her true colors. Celeste was also your rival when wanting to become the manager of Robbie Stone's design shop. She upped her game when you got the role. Vera Prince is your publicist, unlocked at level 4. She generally greets your character with "sunshine". Vera comes off as a pushy, know-it-all, who may be aggressive at times, but is able to help you out of many jams with other characters. Vera will also be able to help you control your Fangram account (unlock-able at level 6), and will keep your feed updated. She will also be able to help you get into parties and clubs. Supporting Characters Donnie Lawson is the owner of Donnie's Pothole, a coffee shop located in Soho, next to Beth's apartment. He recruits you to be a barista in his coffee shop after Beth mentions that he was looking for new servers. He generally has a minimal role in the game, but he is one of the three characters that allows you to work in his shop for the extra cash. Shae Sahel is the agent to Beth, and is also the one who scored you an interview with Louis, your very first agent. She is first seen at the after-party of Beth's fashion show, where she thinks you are a very talented young male/female who would be perfect for the model life! She tends to spend most of her time at Club Arrow, and is the only character you can go to to ask about agents and their roles. Ronnie Stone is the first photographer you meet and is responsible for most of your photo-shoots in America. He is first seen at Beth's photo-shoot, where he greets your character and comments on how great you look. He does not attend the after-party. Once you become the manager of his store on the High Street, he becomes less involved in the story-line. Ronnie is one of the six photographers in the game. Lisa Gilligan is the in-game television presenter, and is generally seen around the biggest places of the world, covering attractions and large events. She doesn't come into the game until your first 'tiff' with Celeste, and is generally interested in your rivalry with her. She becomes a major part of the story-line when she requires your help to make her new podcast a big hit (available at level 16). Category:Living with Beth Category:Fanfiction Category:Living with Beth subpages